


THE TALE OF THE WHITE KNIGHT AND THE PEASANT

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and kida poetic story about Middle Ages J2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE TALE OF THE WHITE KNIGHT AND THE PEASANT

Once upon a time there was a peasant who sang. He worked in his farm. He tended the animals and collected the fruits of the Earth. He was pure, beautiful and warm hearted. All Nature seemed to stop and listen every time his voice tuned the sweet melodies and lyrics of his compositions. He was in love. He once saw someone like an angel on Earth, like a god: bright, made of water. Since then he observed him in his dreams every night, like the moon through the windows of his shack.

Once upon a time there was a white knight who lied amongst the flowers while butterflies blessed him. He wore white like the magic of the spheres. Sometimes, when he smiled, innocence shone through him like a ray of sun through the clouds.  
The day the peasant saw him, he had waken up and said: “I’m going to sling love to the world. Those hearts that are hit by it will bright the Earth.”  
And the peasant’s heart was shot with the sweetest of nectars.

The white knight loved the peasant. His cheerful songs, his songs of sadness and nostalgia. He loved that freckled face, green eyes and cherry lips. He felt pain when the peasant cried.  
\- If I could reach my hand to you, to touch your cheeks, to wipe your tears, to make you feel my love. Nothing is worth being unhappy.  
But the peasant’s unhappiness was deep. He felt lonely, he wanted his knight and his knight was gone.  
\- They told me to not idealize you, to not gaze at you as if you were the luminous sun. But my heart never listens so I kneel before you. – He sang. – My dreams have your eyes. You are my treassure, my diamond and my holy grail. You were in my poems even before I knew you existed.  
The white knight fell on his knees placated by the deafening force of love. He wanted to get up, to resume his path away from the peasant’s arms. He had a mission to accomplish. He felt weak, he was dead, he was a ghost, he couldn’t live without loving him.  
\- When you go against your heart you end up losing all the battles. – He said.  
So he ran towards the peasant’s farm, towards his one and only destiny.  
\- Bringer of light, if I come outside tonight and count the stars, I bet each one of them will whisper your name.  
His soul was filled with extreme joy and his heart unbroke when he saw his own god, his white knight, emerging from the water, shining moonlight over the world.  
The knight decorated the peasant’s hair with forest flowers.  
After that, they lived happily ever after and you could only hear sweet songs of love coming from the farm.

THE END.


End file.
